The Valentine Gifts
by Toby Danger
Summary: A Rave fic for Valentines. Elie, Julia and Cattleya have special gifts for the men in their lives...


Groove Adventure Rave: The Valentine Gifts

Groove Adventure Rave is copyright of Kodansha and Hiro Mashima. No infringement is intended.

"Here you go ladies. Take your pick" Julia opened the box, and Elie and Cattleya peered into it. They blinked in surprise. Inside were three very small, lacy pieces of  silk fabric, one in red, the others in black and white. Elie reached in and picked up the white one, trying to figure out what they were. Suddenly, asking Julia to get them Valentine's gifts for Haru and Shuda seemed like a bad idea.

"Eh… Julia-chan… what are these exactly?"

Julia smirked. "The latest in designer panties." She held the red one up. "What you do, is that you slip them on, and then tie it around the back to secure it. She demonstrated by tying two ends together, so the fabric turned into a reasonable set of panties. One problem though…

"The… there's no back." Cattleya gasped. "If we wear them, our… behinds will be exposed."

"Duh!! That's the point!" Julia grabbed the red fabric and tossed it to Cattleya. "This is meant to drive them wild."

"I don't want to drive Shuda wild. I just wanted to wish him a happy Valentine."

"Yeah, this is a.. bit much." Elie pointed at hers.

Julia sighed. "Well I can't take them back. They cost 500 edels each, and the shop doesn't do refunds." She clasped her hands. "Please girls, use them for tonight. This is our first Valentines since the fall of Demon Card. It should be the most enjoyable ever."

Elie and Cattelya looked at each other. For once, they could agree with each other.

Elie looked herself over. After several minutes of fumbling, she had managed to tie the panties on her, and with a matching strapless bra on, had to admit the whole thing looked pretty good on her. She trembled, a mixture of fear, anticipation and the cold on her butt.

She stared at herself in the mirror. She had never dressed like this before. True, she had worn skimpy stuff before. She recalled the tiny outfit Ruby had bought her for the Ribeyla dancing contest. But that had been simply to get the money to continue their journey. It was just the thing to do. This… she wore this to please Haru.

She looked utterly different, and felt exposed without her usual Heart Kreuz clothing. Here, she looked like some kind of temptress. 

Would Haru think that? When he came home from his new day job, would he be surprised? Would he like this new look?

She giggled. He would certainly be surprised…. but she wasn't sure he would like the look. She had never taken that much care in her appearance, except of specific occasions, and even though she was one of the scruffiest girls around, Haru had still found it in his heart to like her.

But maybe he had a thing for scruffiness. Would all this fancy underwear put him off? Would he be disgusted that she wore such revealing garments?

No. He'd like them. He liked almost anything she wore. She could imagine him coming in, seeing her, and smiling, saying something along the lines of "You look very cute Elie-chan."

But she didn't want to be cute. She didn't want him to just like it. She wanted him to be totally aroused, to know that she did this only for him, to show her devotion to the man who had risked death time and time again to save her hide.

She heard the door open downstairs. He was here. Swallowing, Elie crept out of her room, and sneaked down the stairs. Her heart was pounding, and she was worried he would hear it.

She couldn't do this! Just appear half-naked with an exposed butt and expect him to like it. Maybe he'd be offended. Maybe he'd think she was being too forward. Hundreds of doubts ran through her mind, but she couldn't stop herself from moving. She reached the living room door, and could hear Haru moving about.

"Haru…" She called nervously. "I… I'm ready to give you your Valentine's gift."

"Really?" He sounded surprised. "Er… just gimme a couple of minutes.. wahh!" There was a thud, as if he had fallen over, and the sound of clothes rustling. "Okay. I'm… um.. ready?

Elie swallowed. No point in dragging this out. Closing her eyes, she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Holy…" She heard Haru say. Struggling, she opened her eyes…

And saw Haru, wearing only heart-patterned boxer-shorts, and holding a bottle of champagne. He stared in shock, a blush on his face to equal Elie's.

After a few minutes of staring, Elie started to giggle, and then the two were laughing together. "You… you had the same idea I had." She hiccupped out.

"Yeah.." Haru doubled over in laughter, but managed to keep his eyes on Elie, staring first at the panties, then at the rest of her. She smiled.

She shouldn't have worried. She needed no way to earn his love. He just gave it to her. To him, she was just Elie. And that was all she wanted.

"Come on then." She beckoned him with her finger. "Stop doing it with your eye and get over here."

He happily complied, dropping the bottle and kissing her hungrily, before carrying her into the bedroom.

About three hours later, she felt she had gotten her 500 edels worth.

Julia sat crossed legged on their bed, clad in the red panties and nothing else, watching the door with the focus of a hawk. She had not moved in twenty minutes. She was tense, but ready. Ready for when her mate would return from his training.

She had nothing more to check, everything was accounted for. She had visited her doctor, she had used a home test, se had made sure Let had free time tonight, and of course, made sure she looked sexy as hell. There was no way he would resist her. A small part of her wondered if it would be better to talk the situation over with him. But somehow, she knew that he would make it difficult. She loved him, but sometimes, she just couldn't argue with him. Sometimes, she had to take the initiative.

She heard him enter, and tensed up, ready to strike. She heard his footsteps, and then the door opened. Let didn't stand a chance.

Before he even knew it, Julia pounced from the bed, grabbed him in her arms, and smothered him with the biggest, deepest kiss she could muster. Her tongue darted into his mouth before he could speak. Grabbing his shirt, she dragged him toward the bed and shoved him on his back, then straddled his waist, her kiss never wavering.

When she finally came back up for air, he looked at her with total surprise. "What the devil are you doing?!"

"You know what day it is?" She asked.

"Yes, but…"

"Fine then." She kissed him again, her hands, tearing his shirt open, and stroking his chest. He made no resistance, he seemed to be enjoying it, until her hands reached the waist of his trousers. Then he grasped her arms and pushed her away.

"Let?" She glared, angry that he was actually denying her. "What the hell is it?"

"Why are you being so aggressive?" He questioned. "This would be more enjoyable if you would let me breathe."

"Come on Let. I don't want to take it slow." She attempted to pull his trousers off. "Don't you want it?"

"Yes, but…" He grabbed her hand, and gently stroked it. "Not when you are like this."

Damn him. He always knew how to calm her down.

"Please Let. We can't stop… " She dreaded is reaction. "I'm ovulating. Now. So we have to.."

"Ovulating?" He looked confused. "I don't understand."

"Obvious!" She ground. "I… I want to get pregnant." A long pause filled the air. "I want a child."

She looked at his expression. It was non-plussed, as always. "Oh.. well… you could have come up with a better way of telling me."

Julia saddened. "I just… I figured you'd just want to get on with it. I mean, do you want a child?"

"Julia… we cannot rush into this. This requires a lot of thinking, planning, discussion.."

She sighed. Just like him to get anal about it. He was sensible, thoughtful, and caring, but very anal sometimes.

Then a smile crossed his face. "Alright, that's enough of that. Let's make a baby."

She stared at him for a few seconds. "You… you have an evil sense of humour."

"I learned from the best." He pulled her down to kiss her.

And those were the last words they said for the rest of the night.

Cattleya studied herself in the mirror. The panties were on after much fiddling, and so was a tight leather corset, which had needed a lot more fiddling. Her face and eyes were heavily covered in make-up. She believed that if her neighbours were to see her now, they'd never recognise her. They'd probably have a few choice words for her too, much in the way they had a few choice words about Shuda.

That man who trashed the town years ago. That dangerous, maybe insane man. The fierce warrior, who hung out with Cattleya.

Cattleya. Haru Glory's older sister. The Queen of karaoke. The sweetest, kindest woman on the whole island, maybe even in Song Continent. What was she doing hanging out with a man like Shuda Bakuen?

She wondered that herself. Why did he stay with her? She was nothing special, nothing alluring. At least, not until tonight.

For tonight, she would be the sexiest woman he had ever known. The kind of woman he would want.

She took one last glance at the small book, 'French for Dummies', before chucking it aside, and picking up a pack on cigarettes from the side table.

"_I must be mad._." She thought as she lit up. Telling Shuda to meet her in private in a shady hotel, dressing up like some cheap tramp. But it would be worth it. She was sure it would be.

She coughed as she inhaled the smoke, and only just heard someone approaching. Settling onto the bed, her legs stretched out on display. She took another quick drag of the cigarette, and smiled in anticipation.

Shuda opened the door, barging in as he usually did, and stopped dead as he saw Cattleya. She was glad of his reaction.

"Bonjour mon Amoureux.." She spoke in her sultriest voice, before coughing again. She took another drag.

"Excuse me?" His eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Vous etes incroyable. Je vous souhaite pour me prende."

"I don't understand."

She scowled. He understood alright. He knew about three different languages. "Faites l'amoure moi…" Before she could finish she hacked loudly. Shuda sat next to her.

"That's not a good habit to start." He smiled, taking the cigarette and placing it in an ashtray. Cattleya looked hurt.

"Shuda… aren't you aroused? I mean… it's Valentine's day."

"Ah, so that's what this is about. I don't quite get the…" He eyed her outfit. "… image change. Hell, I'm amazed you found the courage to wear this stuff."

"I did it for you!" She wringed her hands. "I tried to be the sort of woman you would want."

He blinked, looking truly confused for once. "Well… I appreciate the effort… but how do you know what kind of person I want to be with?"

She hung her head in shame. "Well, whatever person you want to be with…. It has to be better than some boring, mousy person like me."

Tears flowed out, and she expected him to just walk out. She deserved it, for thinking he would find her attractive like this.

He touched her face with his good hand, and with the other, grabbed a tissue from the bedside table. Carefully, he wiped the makeup from her face. She made no move to stop him, feeling ashamed, and aroused by his touch. His eye flashed in amusement.

"Now there… there is the person I want to be with." He sat next to her, holding her in his arms.

"Why… what's so special about me?"

"I've got all night to tell you… and show you.." He pressed his lips to hers, and she remained silent, revelling in the sensations.

This man… he loved the ordinary Cattleya Glory. And that was the most beautiful feeling of all.

"By the way…" He smirked. "Nice panties." He fumbled with the knot at the back.

She kissed him again. This really would be the best night of her life.

"So… what did you girls get?" Julia asked her two friends.

Elie had a dreamy look in her eye. "Gift vouchers for Heart Kreuz and a necklace. And he wrote a love haiku for me." She thought for a second. "Well, it had about 20 syllables in it. But the thought was there."

Cattleya smiled. "Shuda got me some flowers and a new dress… and a bit of confidence.." She briefly thought back to last night. "What did you get Julia?"

"We'll know in a few months…" Julia said mysteriously, patting her stomach. "So… you think they liked our presents?"

All three gave a satisfied nod.

"Hey guys.." They turned to see Melodia walk up. "I was wondering if you could help me…"

"Sure thing."

"Well, it's embarrassing, but I still haven't gotten Musica a Valentine's day gift." She sighed. "You girls don't have any ideas, do you?"

The three girls smirked. "Well… have you tried panties?"

THE END.


End file.
